muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
NewsRadio
NewsRadio was a sitcom that ran on NBC for five seasons from 1995-1999. The setting was a fictional New York City radio station, WNYX. Muppet Mentions Rap Lisa comments on how advertisement is deceptive, leading to the following rant against Lisa and Dave: ::Jimmy: If it wasn't for advertising, you know what you two would be doing? You two would be giving out Sesame Street tote bags during PBS pledge breaks, except they wouldn't say Sesame Street on 'em. Oh, no, they wouldn't say that. If they said that, that would be...? Advertising! That's right. Hell, if you two had your way, there probably wouldn't even be any Sesame Street, would there? Would there?! ... That's right, there'd be no Ernie, would there? Oh, no, there'd be no Bert. Bye-bye! Bye-bye to Grover! Bye-bye to Cookie Monster! No, there'd be no Snuffleupagus, would there? Forget that trash can, 'cause there ain't no Oscar the Grouch. RETURNS ::Not to mention Kermit the damn frog! Later in the episode, Bill tells Jimmy that he thinks the most important things are those which money cannot buy, prompting a continuation of Jimmy's rant: ::Jimmy: Bill, I'm going to jump to the end and work my way back. Do you like Ernie and Bert? ::Matthew: Well, I like Bert. ... Well, I don't like-like Bert. He's a puppet. Flowers for Matthew Matthew, after drinking Joe's experimental smart drink, uses Star Wars as a metaphor for the Nixon administration in an attempt to explain triangular diplomacy to David. ::Dave: Who was Nixon? ::Matthew: Yoda. ::Dave: Nah, see, here's where it falls apart, see, Yoda was a wise old pacifist. ::Matthew: No. ::Dave: Yeah, he was- ::Matthew: Yoda was a Muppet. The puppeteer who made Yoda authorized the secret bombing of Cambodia, on the other hand. ::Dave: ... Kissinger? ::Matthew: Exactly. Retirement The WNYX crew is sitting around talkig about what they want to do when they move on. ::Joe: I want to work with kids... Get to them early before they get brainwashed by the thought police. ::Max: Oh, like Big Bird and Elmo. ::Joe: Elmo's on our side, dude. ::Matthew: I knew it. LATER ::Matthew: Wait a minute. Big Bird's not on our side? Connections * Bernie Brillstein was executive producer on the series * Katie Couric played herself * George Hamilton played Don Green in "Stocks" * Phil Hartman played Bill McNeal * Toby Huss played Junior in "Friends" and "Xmas Story", and Jack Frost in "Stinkbutt" * Matt Lauer played himself * Greg Lee played Rick the electrician in the pilot episode * Jon Lovitz played Frank in "Our Fiftieth Episode", Mike Johnson in "Jumper" and Max Louis throughout the fifth season * Jane Lynch played Carol in "The Cane" * Norm MacDonald played Roger in "The Injury" * Bebe Neuwirth played Sandi Angelini in "Friends" * Alaina Reed played a landlady in "Apartment" * John Ritter played Dr. Frank in "The Shrink" * Joe Rogan played Joe Garrelli * Stephen Root played Jimmy James * Al Roker played himself in "President" * French Stewart played Brent, a temp * Jon Stewart played Matthew's twin brother, Andrew in "Twins" * Ben Stiller played a trainer in "The Trainer" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions